Keep Going
by PLOAGaming
Summary: Two teenaged friends, Lydia and Samantha, have been talking about the zombie apocalypse for years. What happens when it actually comes? Join the girls on their journey of friendship, adventure, and horror. (First chapter was written by PeanutFangirl- No I did not steal her story but she help me get it started) CAT WOMEN OUT!
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: The Beginning

Twas a normal Sunday, boring, hot and timeless. I sat on thecouch, messing with my short, chocolate hair, with the recently recorded SNL I had missed. I hate Sundays. They're just slow, innnerving, and they lead up to Mondays. And if don't hate Monday,then something s wrong with you.

It was abnormally hot for early September. But I didn't care. I was wearing my favorite hoodie and skinny jeans. My friend Samantha, says I shouldn't wear skinny ;jeans, but I lift my chin and say she's jealous. We both know that's not true, Samantha rarely gets jealous.

Speaking of Samantha , I suddenly heard her voice outside. I leaped up from the couch, but I simply walked for the door. Footsteps headed in the same way too. I reached for the door knob, but it swung open before I could make contact. To my luck, as it swung, it came in contact with my face, causing me to fall.

I held my nose as my eyes blurred. A glider haired girl and as raven haired woman, rushed, in slamming the door behind them. My vision cleared and Samantha stood before me."Are you okay, Lydia?" Samantha asked her silver-green eyes full of fear. "What happened?"

I accepted the hand she offered, and was back on my feet. "My nose needed a hug, so the door was willing," I replied brushing my self off. Samantha winced, "Sorry." I noticed Samantha's mother, Dorthy standing behind her. I raised my eye brow, "Whats going on?"

Samantha trembled, "It's here." I shook my head, "No, No, No, No, No, No, No!" "It" was the zombie apocalypse. Samantha and I would talk about it from time to time, and what we would do if and when it started. I never believed it though, I never thought Samantha would! "Zombies don't exsist, they're just fictional myths!" Samantha nearly shouted, "If I was kidding, would my mom be here?!" She did have a point.

I froze, trying no to panic. I nervously tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "Okay... so what first?" Samantha began to roll up her shirt and pant sleeves. "Check us for bites! I'll check you after!" I obeyed and examined Samantha's skin. I sighed with relief when she came out clear. As I checked Dorthy, Samantha began to unload her weapons. Dorthy's arms and legs were clear, but then I moved to her neck.

Standing behind her, I moved her collar. My eyes widened to discover a large chunk if missing skin that was oozing crimson-black blood. "Oh, sh*t," I gasp. Samantha spins around, "What?" I hesitantly moved my hand to reveal the bite to Samantha. Her already frightened eyes widened even more with fear. She let out a scream,"Mom, No!"

(Minutes later)

I blame and locked the door. I had shoved Dorthy out of the house, despite Samantha's pleads.

(I hope you guys liked it! CAT WOMAN OUT)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry I havent updated the story in a wile but it has been ready to be typed for months so today I felt like typing chapter 2 of my fanfiction that I wrote and hopfully this makes you laugh. So enjoy the story.**

_Lydia's POV_

Samantha has been screaming for an hour or so. She has basically given me enough time to bored up the windows with the wood scraps in the garage." Are you done screaming now?" "I guess but that doesn't mean I'm still not mad at you." Samantha says with a shiver. Samantha lays down on the couch."Well I'm going to get us some blanklets." I run into my room and grab some blankets. A body smacks against the borded up window."HOLY SH*T!" Samantha runs in her eyes full of worry. "Lydia what happend?" Still trying to calm myself I manage to say,"Its fine .. something just hit the window." "Well if thats it I guess I wikll just leave, if you need anything just ask." Samantha scurries off with and pillow and her stuffed pig. **(Jeffery is in the story! May I get a award now?)**

_Hours Later_

It is now seven in the morning and I decided, to get on the roof. I see a group of four people. One of them makes eye contact with me. He shouts, "Hey you! Up there, Come and help us out!" I hesitanly shout, "Hold on, I'll be down in a second!" I go back through the window and rundown the stairs to open the door. The group of strangers stand at the door waiting to come in. There are two middle aged men, an old man, a preteen girl. The man that notice me says, "My name is Luke, this is Clementine, Nick, and Kenny." Samantha and I stand at the door way stunned at the gift God have given them two hot guys in a tragety."Well I'm Lydia and this is my best friend Samantha." "Well its nice to meet you two," says Kenny. I parden to the side and grab the dazed Samantha to pull her aside as well. All four of them walk inside. They stand amazed at how well kept the house was. "Did you raid this house," Clementine asks? "No," Samantha says. "She lives here," Samantha adds wilist gesteing towards me. Clementine seems excited that someone can live in this type of neighborhood with a big house, but then becomes sad that she will nerver be able to own one. "Well you guys can stay here as long as you want, my mother went to the store before all this happend so help yourself."

_The next morning_

Its about ten in the morning every one is awake eating dry cereal or eating toast by the fire in the living room. They are all talking in the living room so I walked in there and sat down quietly. "Whatcha talking about?" Nick replies,"Oh, we were talking about our other half of the group we left behind cause a girl in our group was in labor." "Oh, wow that must suck." "Yeah we had to stop every three hours cause her feet hurt, it gets annoying." Nick says with a additude. I wonder to the roof and sit there for awile walking down is two people and an infant in a girls arms. I rush down stairs and every one is already out side. Luke introduces us to them. "Well Lydia this here is Carlos, and his daughter Sarah... where is Rebecca and the baby?" "Rebbecca didnt make it cause of the blood loss." Carlos replies. Sarah a girl a little older than Clementine comes in front and gives the baby to Luke. "Oh, he is so cute... is it a he?" Samantha exclaims. "Yes, is a boy... but we dont have a name yet." replies Carlos. "What about AJ?" asks Clementine. "I thinks that is perfect Clem." says Luke. "Come on guys lets all get inside before a horde comes through." Kenny adds. Everyone walkis inside. I show them the kitchen and the living room. I grab extra blankets from the closet and give them to people. It is about midnight and everyone is asleep AJ starts to cry so I find some dipers laying around from my mothers baby shower and some clothes, and change him. I feed him and put him in the crib to sleep.

**(End of Chapter two leave a review if you liked the story so far. PM me if you have any questions. ****CATWOMEN OUT!****)**


End file.
